Good Girl
by the.clairvoyance
Summary: There is something about Gillian that Cal finds irresistibly sexy.


**Good Girl**

**Disclaimer: **I own Lie to Me :D *Cal frowns disapprovingly* Okay, okay, I own nothing related to the show, like at all D: *Cal is happy* Meanie :P

**Pairing:** Cal/Gillian, Callian.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship.

**Rating:** 14A for minor adult themes and language.

**Summary:** There is something about Gillian that Cal find irresistibly sexy.

**

* * *

**

Cal Lightman did not like easy women.

He liked to look at sex like a conquest, an adventure, but with all that _love_ garbage involved as well, but only if it were with the right woman.

In the days of his youth Cal was a rebel, a bad boy of the first order and for some reason the ladies seemed infatuated with the concept and in turn Cal was fascinated with their interest. He had many memories of good girls doing the dirty with him and Devil-may-care girls proving just how sexy and rebellious they really were and Cal loved every minute of it.

So when he met Poppy he flashbacked to the days of sex in public with the Minister's _daughters_.

Poppy was just like them, all pretty on the outside and dark and twisted on the inside. She was the kind of woman who was a stone cold bitch in high school but the every boy's (and certainly a few girls') fantasy. Not the kind of woman you would take home to your mother and not the kind of woman you would think for anything more than a good, cheap fuck; a woman after his own heart.

But for some reason, a reason beyond Cal's thought process he had turned down her offer of a late night rendezvous.

It had been Gillian's fault, Cal decided as he thought it over. Gillian who was by no means the kind of woman Poppy was or ever could have been and he didn't understand why but it was utterly erotic in his mind. Sure he'd be the first to admit he like the flirty, dirty women who would do the nasty in the coat check if they were horny enough but what he felt for Gillian was something entirely different.

Whatever he felt for her, that is. He wasn't quite certain just yet even though he did enjoy their "sporadic" shagging, akin to _Friends With Benefits_.

When it came to thoughts of Gillian and thoughts of sex and the two intertwining (this particular train of thought seemingly appearing more, as of late) he could fantasize her in naughty positions doing naughty things as a very naughty woman, after all she had done it before, but it never seemed to be as satisfying or fond or lovely as when he saw her in all her of her "good girl" glory.

Since when was he ever this...well..._mature_? When had the novelty worn off or was this simply a case of infatuation? The former. Please.

But truth be told there was something sexy about it, a life where a woman didn't have to be trashy to be sexy, some fictive world where class and honour and chastity (shudder) was a form of foreplay? If Cal tried he thought he could remember something that the Minister had said how many years ago before Cal ran off with the Minister's eldest daughter and then, not an hour later, the youngest. Something about true love and respect.

Did that mean there was truth to the rumour that "saving yourself" and that sex in an actual bed was something to desire? Surely not.

And then Gillian came along. She was a clean slate with her optimism and childlike behaviour and the fact that she was exact definition of a "good girl". Evidence by the fact that she had lost her virginity to her--then fiancé--at age twenty two in his dorm room and only had sex with that same man for their entire relationship. Dressed feminine and sexy but not at all indecent and as far as he had heard Alec had no complaint.

Then again he _did_ cheat but that was definitely none of Gillian's doing, she was a diligent wife and wonderful woman. It was Alec's loss.

And that was when it dawned on Cal. He finally understood why the "good girl" attitude was so damn sexy. Alec threw away a perfectly good thing, better than good (spectacular really) for a petty love affair. He had a brilliant wife at home and Cal knew from experience that being able to come home to loving arms, secure in the understanding that he was the only one for her was one of the greatest feelings in the world.

That is until someone ruins it. Example: Zoe, Alec, countless others. People who don't understand a good thing until it's gone.

So what if Gillian wasn't a bad girl? So what if she didn't sleep around and played hard to get? She could still be flirty and fun and Cal knew for a fact that she had a satisfying love life (he did his very best every time), if anything it was probably better because of the trust and the love and the commitment that she had for Alec and then Cal. She did this by promising him the two most important things to him; fidelity and friendship.

Not that he thinks that girls up for an adventure were anything to sneer at and that women should wear dresses that covers _everything. Never_.

He was under the impression that an actual relationship with dangerous, exciting sex was to be balanced with affectionate, trusting lovemaking. That a good girl could spice things up in the bedroom (or other familiar venues) and not be ashamed of the fact she isn't exactly aroused by the thought of kinky sex or, in the case that she does encourage fetishes (something Cal was eternally grateful for), she didn't become _too _extreme.

Plus those girls who thought kissing on other girls was a way of getting attention were really quite bothersome.

As far as he was concerned if Gillian kissed another girl he'd be worried that she'd switch teams and they'd have a breach in their FWB contract.

So tonight Cal was dedicating himself to his partner--in both the sexual and business sense--by making love to her over and over and over again. It began simply enough, him waltzing in the front door of her house to find Gillian preparing dinner in a skimpy turquoise negligee and towering black heels, needless to say that dessert had been _marvelous_. Later in the evening, after the strawberries and whipped cream and chocolate fondue that she fed both to herself and spread across his body, Gillian led him to the bedroom where they landed on the mattress with a _thud!_ They wasted no time from there. And once they were both completely spent, hours afterwards, Gillian snoozed peacefully on his naked chest as he played with her silky light brown locks. Her breasts heaved and the cream of her skin looked palatable in the moonlight. Unconsciously she stroked his thigh and then his semi-aroused state, a little moan and a gasp falling from her lips as she curled in closer. Cal smiled and let her continue to play out whatever naughty dream she was having.

Gillian Foster: Best friend, fantastic lover, and good girl with a _very_ dirty subconscious.

Cal could definitely get use to this.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I don't know what came over me when I wrote this but I guess I'm just a little tired of the "good girl gone bad" thing people keep tagging on to Gillian. I mean I adore reading it but in my mind Gillian will always be a good girl at heart and that is a pretty hot quality, I think xD. If she wants to be a bad girl then good for her but otherwise I like her this way ;D. Well whether you like her as a good girl or not please feel free to leave a comment, they are much appreciated :D.


End file.
